swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Triton
Lebenslauf Riley wurde im wohlbehüteten Elternhaus als einziges Kind seiner Eltern im Jahre 102 NSY geboren und wuchs in der Festungsstadt des Festungsplaneten Bastion auf. Abgeschnitten von äußeren Einflüssen und weiten einladenden Reisen zu entfernten Planeten konnte ihm und vor allem seinen Eltern und vorherigen Generationen der Familie Triton in den Wirren der Kriegsereignisse zwischen Imperium, Galaktische Allianz und anderen Konfliktparteien vor über acht Jahrzehnten kein physisches und psychisches Leid von Außerhalb erfahren. Mit der Leichtigkeit und Unbeschwertheit einer wohlbehüteten Kindheit wuchs der junge Riley als Sohn eines Bauunternehmers, der selbst im Militär gedient hatte und einer Farmersfrau, die selbst im Familienbetrieb mitarbeitet, heran. Hier fand er während seiner Jugendjahre und bedingt durch die sportlichen Wettkampfmöglichkeiten in seiner Schule und dem Wettstreit mit anderen Schulen den Weg zum Ringen, einer körperlichen Betätigung, bei der nur eine Person als Sieger die Matte verlassen konnte, man sich nicht ernsthaft verletzte und dadurch wichtige Aspekte des Lebens – Ausdauer, Geschick, Taktik, Überraschung, Wettkampfverhalten, Durchhaltevermögen und Durchsetzungsvermögen, Teamgeist, Belastbarkeit, aber auch Egoismus und vieles mehr – erlernen und auch einsetzen konnte. Unterstützt wurde dies nicht ganz uneigennützig von den Herrschenden und den Schulen auf Bastion, die in diesem wie auch in anderen Bereichen eine wichtige Stütze für sich selbst und in der Berufswahl der Kinder, Jugendlichen und jungen Erwachsenen für die Zukunft sahen. Seine körperliche Physis verdankt er dabei nicht nur dem Training auf der Matte, sondern auch dem Mithelfen und Mitarbeiten im familieneigenen Bauunternehmen, der Triton Bau Corporation, um zu erfahren, was Schwerstarbeit, aber auch Präzision im Umgang mit schwerem Gerät bedeutet. So konnte er direkt und am eigenen Leib Erfahrungen sammeln, die die Arbeiter der Firma tagtäglich mitmachen und aushalten mussten. Nicht unwichtig, wenn er als einziger Erbe der Firma in eigenen Jahrzehnten selbst vorstehen und sie führen soll. Doch nicht nur mit roher Gewalt, Physis und Manneskraft, die es aufzuwenden galt war es, kam er hier in Berührung, sondern auch mit der Präzision im Umgang mit diversen Formen von Sprengmitteln, die beim Hoch- und Tiefbau benutzt werden mussten. Eine kontrollierte Sprengung hat oftmals einen durchschlagenderen Erfolg als eine lang andauernde Abtragung der einzelnen Komponenten. Also standen sich Zeit und Lärm immer gegensätzlich Gegenüber, wobei einerseits die Zeitkomponente meistens überwogen hat, in bestimmten kleineren und mittelgroßen Bereichen aber auch lärmarme und lautlose Sprengungen zum Schutze der Umgebung möglich waren. [[Datei:Ryan_Triton.jpg|thumb|left|'Ryan Triton', erfolgreicher Bauunternehmer und Chef der Triton Bau Corpooration]]Mit viel Einsatz und Trainingsschweiß aber auch einer nicht unwichtigen Portion der Selbstdarstellung konnte Riley überzeugen und vor allem durch den letzteren Punkt sich Neider wie Fans angeln sowie in viele Richtungen auf sich aufmerksam machen. Dadurch brauchte er sich im Bezug auf seine Zukunft weniger Gedanken als andere seiner Freunde und Mitschüler machen, denn er bekam schon zwei Jahre vor seinem Hochschulabschluss Angebote aus militärischen Kreisen , die sich um seinen weiteren Werdegang samt Ausbildung und Zukunftskarriere kümmern wollten. Die Unterstützung seiner Eltern war ihm hier gewiss, denn auch aus dem militärischen Dienst und all seinen Facetten würde er wichtige Erfahrungen machen, die ihm später in der Trition Bau Corp. weiterhelfen würden. Daher sollte sein künftiges militärisches Engagement zunächst auch auf 15 Jahre befristet werden. So konnte er die Entscheidung, für welchen militärischen Zweig er sich final entscheiden würde, noch vor sich herschieben und sich auf Lernen, Ringen, Arbeit und Mädchen konzentrieren, ehe ihm das in der Art und Weise nicht mehr möglich oder gestattet sein würde. Am Tage seines Abschlusses musste er sich dann aber doch zu einer Entscheidung durchringen, welchem militärischen Zweig er sich nun anschließen wollte Die Zeit des Aufschiebens war vorbei, Klarheit musste geschaffen werden. Doch zur Verwunderung aller Beteiligten tauchte zu diesem Termin, der in einem militärischen Bereich stattgefunden hatte, nicht nur die vertrauten Militärs auf, nein, auch ein rot gepanzertes Mitglied einer anderen militärischen Gruppierung gesellte sich hinzu und stellte sich als imperialer Ritter vor, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, Riley für sich zu werben und sogleich mitzunehmen, da der Ritter etwas in ihm erkannt haben wollte, das nicht sehr oft zu finden sei. Kurzum: Er wollte - so war es für alle Beteiligten einschließlich Riley Triton zu verstehen - auch ein Stück von ihm abhaben und zwar das größte 100%-Kuchenstück. Das Warum konnte er zwar verstehen, nachdem man ihm es erklärt hatte, verstehen konnte er aber dennoch nicht, warum diese militärische Gruppierung, die, wie sich herausstellte, direkt dem Imperator Roan Fel unterstellt war, erst jetzt auf ihn zugekommen war und auf ihn aufmerksam geworden zu sein schien, während alle anderen ihm und seinen Eltern schon zwei Jahre früher eine Zukunft angeboten hatten. Absprachen und Vereinbarungen galt es einzuhalten, so hatte er es beim Ringen und in der Firma seines Vaters gelernt. Darum entschied sich Riley dazu, sich wie bereits geplant dem militärischen Dienst anzuschließen, mit der Entscheidung sich dem fliegenden Militärdienst im Sternenjägerkorps zu unterwerfen, der ihm die Möglichkeit bot, den Planeten[[Datei:Annette_Triton.jpg|thumb|'Annette Triton']] von oben zu sehen, verlassen zu können und mehr als nur die Festung aller Festungen im bekannten Raum zu sehen, fühlen und spüren zu können. Diese, seine Erziehung und der Gedanke, sich freier bewegen und nicht an einem Ort kleben zu müssen waren die Hauptgründe, warum er dem Werber für den Orden der imperialen Ritter eine Absage erteilen musste. Ob und welche Konsequenzen das für ihn haben könnte, blieb nach der Entscheidung offen. Er wusste zwar, was diese taten und konnten, doch diese Geduld des Lernens und Erlernens mochte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr aufbringen, sondern etwas erleben. Daher lehnte er alle weiteren Erklärungen und Werbeversuche ab und fand sich sodann schon am nächsten Tage samt leichtem Gepäck in der hiesigen Militärakademie des Sternjägerkorps wieder. Das Ziel: Zeitlich befristet Pilot des Imperiums zu werden. Und einen ruhigen Dienst samt Ausübung seiner Hobbies nach erfolgter Ausbildung in diesen friedlichen Zeiten des Jahres 123 NSY zu schieben. Seinem Einsatz, Ehrgeiz, Durchhaltewillen, Durchsetzungsvermögen, seiner selbstdarstellerischen Art und dem stetigen Willen, sich zu verbessern und noch effektiver werden zu wollen und allen Fertigkeiten, die er während seines bisherigen Lebens gelernt hatte, konnte er sein Ziel noch übertreffen und wurde in den Kreis von Auserwählten berufen, die eine oder mehrere Spezialausbildungen zusätzlich und auch abseits des fliegerischen Dienstes erhalten sollten. So erhielt er eine spezielle Flugausbildung im Jäger des Typs TIE Predator, da er über die normale Trainingszeit hinaus viel Zeit am und im Simulator verbrachte. Darüber hinaus schärfte er in weiteren Lehrgängen seine Kenntnisse zu den Sprengstoffen, die hier verwendet wurden und doch nicht gänzlich verschieden zu den Sprengstoffen im Baugewerbe waren sowie der Bedienung, Handhabung, Benutzung und Transports schwerer Waffen und Geschütze wie Railguns, Raketenwerfer und dergleichen. Riley Triton empfand hier aber, dass das Wort „schwere Waffen“ sich lediglich auf das Ergebnis des Einsatzes auswirkte, da vieles auf dem Bau weitaus größeres Gewicht auf die Waage brachte. Viel wichtiger als das „''Kawumm''“ war ihm während beider Ausbildungsreihen aber die Präzision. Zerstörung und wildes um sich schießen brauchte er und auch sonst sicher niemand zu lernen, wenngleich es vielen seiner Mitstreiter nur darauf ankam. Diese Dinge würden ihm später noch sehr nützlich sein, wie er befand. Hier erhielt er auch seinen Rufnamen: Blast, oft leider fälschlicherweise aber der Einfachheit halber Blaster gerufen. Zum Ausgleich des Trainings an Waffen und Gerätschaften konnte er glücklicherweise auch während langen der Ausbildung seinem Hobby und damit auch Ausgleich, dem Ringen, weiter nachgehen. Wenngleich auch viele Kraftprotze und Muskelberge der Armeeeinheiten und Marineeinheiten, die ab und an zu Wettkämpfen zwischen den Akademien auftauchten, auf Grund seines Erfahrungsvorsprungs nicht die nötige Technik an den Tag legten, um ihn zur Aufgabe zu zwingen. Viele hatten keine Vorkenntnisse, nur Holovideos gesehen und nutzten daher hauptsächlich Kraft ohne Technik oder versuchten Technik ohne Kraft und auch unpräzise zu nutzen. Daher wurde Riley angeboten, sein Zeitmanagement etwas umzuverteilen, um an seinem Potential im Nahkampf mit und ohne Waffen weiter zu feilen und eine Zusatzausbildung zu erhalten. Er hatte nichts dagegen und nahm an, auch wenn er sich ganz sicher war, das dies ihm im Raumjägerkampf nichts bringen würde. Es sei denn, er würdethumb|Abschied von der Ausbildung in einem Planetengefecht abgeschossen oder nach einer Raumkampfniederlage von feindlichen Truppen aufgebracht werden. Beides kam für ihn von seiner Einstellung her aber nicht in frage. Im Jahre 128 NSY beendete er seine Ausbildung und räumte sein Ausbildungsquartier, denn aktuell steht seine Versetzung in den aktiven Dienst an, um Teil einer festen Einheit, der 179ste Imperiale Jagdstaffel Harpyien auf der Schnellen Fregatte der Ardent-Klasse Electra zu werden. Charakter Nicht nur tauglich für den Dienst an der Waffe und in einem Raumjäger liebt es Riley, sich in schnellen Fortbewegungsmitteln zu befinden und diese idealerweise selbst zu bewegen. Schnelle Fahrzeuge haben dem Menschen schon immer gefallen und durch die Firma der Eltern hatte er zu großen und kleinen Fahrzeugen Zugriff, welche sich auch gut als Belohnung für besonders gute und akribische Arbeit als auch für sportliche Erfolge eigneten. Dass er dennoch immer die Bodenhaftung behält, auch und insbesondere hinsichtlich der Fahrzeuge, aber auch weiblichen Bekanntschaften, dafür sorgten seine Eltern schon, wenn er doch mal zu sehr ab- und ausschweifend und hochgelobt über die Stränge schlug. Daher verpflichtete er sich dem Militärdienst, wie von seinem Vater gewünscht, der ebenfalls diese Erfahrungen als nützlich empfunden hat. Auch das Laster des Rauchens von Zigarren hat er von diesem Übernommen, aber auch das Wählen passender Worte aus dem Beisein von Vertragsverhandlungen beider Elternteile, so dass er weder als Bauarbeiter noch als Farmer abgestempelt oder eingeschätzt werden kann. Der freundliche und offene Charakter des jungen Mannes kann aber auch ins Gegenteil umschlagen, wenn er andere und insbesondere seine Kameraden in Gefahr sieht oder wähnt. Seine psychische Festigkeit bewahrt in und seiner Umwelt aber vor Kurzschlussreaktionen, insbesondere mahnt er sich dahingehend aber auch selbst, ist er sich doch seiner Automatismen in seinen sportlichen und kämpferischen Bewegungsabläufen bewusst. Stringenz und Rückgrat in seinen Entscheidung sind ihm ebenfalls wichtig, was sich auch in der Entscheidung hinsichtlich seines militärischen Werdegangs zeigt. Fähigkeiten Durch die sportlichen Aktivitäten seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr im Ringen und im fortgeschrittenenen Wrestling sowie das Mitarbeiten in der Firma seiner Eltern konnte Riley Triton sich nicht nur in einer Gruppe sowie im Wettkampf mehr als erfolgreich bewähren, woher auch seine besonders starke und ausgeprägte Physis gepaart mit seinen Instinkten entstammt. Seine vorhandene, aber verkümmerte und nicht ausgebildete oder geschulte Machtsensitivität mag das Ganze unbewusst, aber sicherlich kaum meßbar unterstützen. Von daher war seine militärische Zielrichtung nicht verwunderlich, dass er als Feuerwerker im militärischen Begriff eingesetzt wird. Allerdings ruht er sich nicht auf dem bisher Gelernten aus, sondern trainiert sehr regelmäßig sowohl seine Physis als auch die weiteren "angeborenen" und erlernten Fähigkeiten, weshalb er sich schon während seiner Ausbildung zum Kampfpiloten in weiteren Spezialausbildungen hat ausbilden lassen. Namentlich umfasst dies die Spezailausbildungen *Einsatz im Raumjäger TIE Predator *Einsatz schwerer Waffen *Einsatz von Sprengstoffen und Sprengmunition *Nahkampf mit Waffe *Nahkampf ohne Waffe Hinter den Kulissen Sein Charakterbild von Riley Triton zeigt den Wrestler, Rapmusiker und Schauspieler John Cena. Das Charakterbild seiner Vaters Ryan Triton zeigt den Schauspieler und Politiker Arnold Schwarzenegger. Das Charakterbild seiner Mutter Annette Triton zeigt die Schauspielerin und Sängerin Annette O’Toole. NACHNAME NACHNAME Kategorie:Harpyien Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Spielercharaktere (Legacy)